


Always Tease Before You Please

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Anything with underage Sam (up to 14 years old) and Dean having sex, but Sam being the one pentrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Tease Before You Please

He may be younger, but that doesn’t stop Sam. When he wants something, he takes it, and that something is his gorgeous big brother with the cock-sucking lips and the pantie dropping grin. Sam prowled over to Dean, growling and snarling like a beast, shedding his layers of clothes impatiently, and Dean barely had time to get his shirt off before Sam was slamming him into the wall and grabbing a handful of his hair to tug his head back, biting at his neck. Dean gasps and his hips grind against Sam, his skin flushed with arousal, and fuck, its bad and wrong and their brothers, they shouldn’t do this, but he would let Sam do anything to him. 

He groans, feeling teeth nipping at his throat, and even with the height difference, Sam gets what his wants, rising up to his tiptoes as he tugs Dean down, biting at his brother’s throat. Heat explodes inside Dean's belly, and when Sam gets a hand into his jeans, Dean shamelessly ruts into his palm, pleading with Sam to just fuck him, begged for his little brother to fuck him hard and fast and then leave him shaken and raw with cum dribbling out of his hole. 

So many words are spoken between biting kisses, “fuck me, Sammy”, “Make me your bitch,” “Fucking ram that beautiful cock inside my dirty, bitch hole.” 

These phrases carry weight on Sam’s skinny shoulders, body pudgy with baby fat and long, lanky legs. Their mouths slid together in a passionate kiss as Sam traces the lush curve of Dean’s sexy, plump pink lips with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of his brother’s sinful mouth. Sam knows he could make Dean come without a hand on his cock, only gets off by fucking his hole open on his big, juicy, plump dick. 

When Sam takes his brother to bed, he fucks like there's no tomorrow, and each jarring slam of his hips rocked the bed and slams it against the wall. Sam’s cock ramming into him, spreading his tight fuckhole open, forces the air out of Dean’s lungs, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Sam gazes down at Dean, and his brother stares down at him, eyes dark and lust blow, a little wild, and Dean encourages a faster pace by digging his fingers into Sam's ass, pulling him back and forth. 

Sam babbles helpless he intensifies his pace in a race to get to the finish line, says “Gonna fuck you like a good bitch, make you come without a hand on the pretty dick.” 

“Save your breath, Sammy,” Dean scoffs with a cocky smirk. “Don't waste your words. Fucking show me, jerk.

Sam grins like the cat that ate the birdie, “As you wish, bitch.”

It is not a secret—Sam is a tease. For him, the anticipation is better than the bump-and-grind. Then again, it doesn’t take much to get Dean’s blood pumping. Hell, all Sam has to do is kiss down Dean’s prickly, stubble jaw, biting lightly, as his hands softly caress every inch of his skin kissed skin, and Dean will be putty in his hands.   
This is Dean’s fault, he supposes. He is to blame. He told Sam he could do whatever he wanted with his body, therefore he is the reason his orgasm is being denied. He was stupid, slightly tipsy-drunk and horny and Sam was not about to go easy on him.   
The moment Dean offered himself up, there’s no warning before Sam’s frantically stripping him down, and his hands seem to touch and tease and caress all the little hot spots Dean loves to be touched, reducing him into a needy, whimpering mess before the fun even got started. 

He goes rock hard in seconds, pinned under his stronger brother as Sam’s cock, big, thick and long and intimidating, brushes over his quivering belly while Sam hovers over him, a dirty smirk on his handsome face. 

Thus, here Dean is, trying not to beg like a whore to come as Sam tortures him with honey-sweet, soft kisses. His swollen balls rest in Sam’s palm, they were good and heavy, proof that Dean has been on the edge too long, long enough that he feels like he is going to bust a nut of Sam doesn’t hurry up and give what he needs. They have not had time to play this week, too busy with a full case load, leaving Dean with more than a little bit of pent up arousal. 

Sam loved having Dean in his bed, spread out for hours and hours, touching him, kissing him. Every stroke and caress over Dean’s smooth skin and wet kisses pressing into his quiver body, enough to make Dean pitifully moan. Shards of a pleasure spark through Dean, has his biting his plump bottom lip and screwing his eyes shut tight. He groans, his head pushing back against the fluffy pillow while he bites down on his plump, pink bottom lip. 

Sam’s heart beats double time as he gazes at Dean’s nude body; his lover is beautifully breathtaking, all warm and soft, needy and whimpering. His fingers tiptoe down the light-golden trail of hair on Dean's belly, all the way down to his flushed dick lying swollen and nestled by a thatch of dark curls. 

Sam kisses up Dean’s chest to lick his pink nipples, smirking when he hears his big brother’s breath hitch with a needy moan. Dean will not beg; he refuses. Even when his brother wraps his lips around his nipple and sucks, moans, sending vibrations through him that make his cock leak sticky wet, he refuses to beg Sam to let him come.   
Sam smiles like the cat who at the birdie, “Just beg, sweetheart. Come on, baby boy.” He will give Dean anything he desires, but he has to ask for it. He wants to make love to Dean until his brother cries out his name in pleasure and shoots creamy white all over his belly, his beautiful eyes rolling up in his head as the erotic beauty overtakes his gorgeous body. 

Dean bit his lip as he refuses to beg; he has some pride, after all. Sam doesn’t mind; he can wait, is more than happy to actually. He goes back to licking Dean’s nipples, swirling his tongue over the perky pink nub and suckling gently, waiting until his big brother gives in and begs like a good boy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96922.html?thread=37286810)


End file.
